


[podfic] Curlicues

by KiaraSayre, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Captain America just doodled the Washington Monument on a Starbucks napkin.  It may be a couple steps away from Banksy levels of commentary on capitalist propaganda, but do you have any idea what the VA would do to get its hands on this?“





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curlicues](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249376) by KiaraSayre. 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** tumblr prompt, artist Steve Rogers  
****

**Length:**  00:03:03  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(CA-TWS\)%20_Curlicues_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123052.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
